


La princesse des esclaves

by Kuroe_Shizen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Damian is a Prince, F/M, Geopolitical, Mar'i is a princess, Nothing Sexual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ra's Al Ghul is a king, She was sell to Damian, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroe_Shizen/pseuds/Kuroe_Shizen
Summary: Mariand'r, princesse de Tamaran, connaissait le chemin que le destin avait tracé pour elle. Tout du moins le croyait-elle jusqu'à ce que sa tante fomente un coup d'Etat et ne la livre comme esclave aux mains du prince d'un royaume voisin. A présent, il lui faut retrouver sa liberté et reconquérir son royaume.
Relationships: Mar'i Grayson/Damian Wayne





	La princesse des esclaves

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> J'ai eu une inspiration pour une nouvelle fic sur Damian et Mar'i, comme d'habitude je sais à peu près dans quelle direction je vais mais je ne sais pas à quel rythme.
> 
> J'ai déjà deux chapitres d'écrits en attente de correction donc on se retrouvera bientôt.
> 
> Ps : Il y a deux personnages inventés dans cette fiction dans la mesure où je voulais ajouter des personnages dans l'entourage de Mar'i mais que les comics m'offraient assez peu de choix.
> 
> Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Une légende tamaranienne voulait que le royaume de Tamaran doive son surnom de royaume du soleil à sa capitale Tamarus qui, une fois inondée par les lueurs crépusculaires, semblait faite d'or et dont le palais royal, épicentre de la citadelle, sa tour solaire dressée vers le ciel ,semblait embrasé par les rayons du couchant, flamme majestueuse se disputant aux cieux. La légende, à dire vrai, n’était pas loin de la vérité. La cité n’était jamais plus splendide qu’enflammée par les rayons du soleil, même si l’on pouvait discuter de l’aspect d’or qu’étaient censés revêtir les rues et les toits de la capitale bien qu’ils soient, il fallait le reconnaître, revêtus d’un halo doré quand le soleil touchait correctement le quartzite tamaranien des constructions.

C’était une vision que Mariand’r, fille de la reine Koryand’r et princesse du royaume appréciait particulièrement et qu’elle admirait volontiers depuis le sommet de la tour solaire en compagnie de ses amis Istis et Albion. Contempler la ville qui s’étiolait aux pieds de la citadelle dans la lumière du couchant la rassérénait et lui offrait la motivation nécessaire, quand il lui arrivait de songer qu’elle aurait aimé avoir une vie plus simple que la sienne et devenir herboriste, de se perfectionner pour le jour où il lui faudrait prendre ses responsabilités vis à vis des sujets du pays et devenir la souveraine du royaume.

Mais en ce jour, du haut de la tour solaire avec ses deux comparses, c’était un regard horrifié qu’ils posaient sur la cité enflammée non pas par le soleil mais par un brasier ardent.

Le coup d’État avait éclaté avec la plus grande surprise qui soit : Komand’r, sœur de la reine, avait fait assassiner en même temps tous les généraux et tuer les gardes en une opération minutée au moment même où elle avait attaqué la suzeraine en pleine allocution au peuple, la foule massée dans la cour de la citadelle étant elle-même composée en majorité de partisans de sa tante.

L’attaque avait pris tout le monde de court et le combat fratricide avait fini par déclencher un incendie et divers foyers de feu avaient fleuri dans la citadelle dans la rage des combats.

En l’espace d’une dizaine de minutes, la capitale s’était embrasée et Mariand’r brûlait de rejoindre le combat et de prêter mains fortes à sa mère pour laquelle l’inquiétude lui rongeait les entrailles. Seulement ses amis l’empêchaient de s’envoler rejoindre le combat.

\- Ils ont besoin de moi ! Laissez-moi passer, c’est un ordre, ajouta-t-elle bien que les mots lui semblaient étrangers dans sa bouche.

\- Tu nous donnes des ordres maintenant, répondit Istis avec un air buté qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien sans pour autant bouger, c’est nouveau ça.

\- C’est un coup d'état, ils ont besoin de moi, répéta-t-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

\- Ils ont besoin de toi c’est vrai, lui accorda Albion en tentant de s’approcher d’elle comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs minutes, mais ils ont besoin de toi en vie et libre pour reprendre le trône si ça tourne mal.

\- Il n’y aura pas besoin de reprendre le trône si je combats aux côtés de ma mère, répliqua-t-elle en volant jusqu’au plafond pour se mettre une bonne fois pour toutes hors de portée d’Albion. Istis, ne m’oblige pas à t’assommer pour passer et retire tes sceaux de la porte et des fenêtres.

\- Sois réaliste, c’est un coup d’état. On ne sait pas combien de personnes à la cour sont impliquées, c’est trop risqué. Je ne retirerais mes sceaux que quand tu auras consenti à fuir, redescends maintenant.

\- Pour qu’Albion me touche et me rende docile afin de fuir la queue entre les jambes sans même avoir les honneurs d’une tentative de résister ?

\- C’est si important que ça les honneurs de la bataille, fit Istis avec un ton désapprobateur, important au point d’en périr et de laisser tes sujets aux mains de ta tante despotique ?

Mariand’r ne trouva rien à répondre. C’était toujours comme ça avec Istis, elle était têtue et arrivait souvent à avoir le dernier mot même si elle ne se montrait pas toujours raisonnable. En fait, ni l’une ni l’autre ne l’était vraiment. Istis était sa compagne de jeu depuis que sa mère, la chancelière, l’avait adopté et le moins que l’on puisse dire était qu’elles avaient, au travers de leurs jeux, mené la vie dure à bien des habitants de la citadelle et de la capitale. Si les années les avaient quelques peu assagies, son amie restait pour autant une jeune femme farouche et obstinée qui n’avait pas sa langue dans sa poche contre les persifleurs de la cour, dotée d’une imagination débordante qui, couplée à sa magie, faisait d’elle la meilleure alliée possible dans les intrigues de la cour. La voix de la raison c’était Albion, d’un naturel plus calme que sa sœur adoptive et la princesse, c’était bien souvent lui qui jouait le rôle de garde fou et les tempérait, usant parfois de ses dons d’empathe pour les réfréner et les empêcher de s’attirer des ennuis. Elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il lui semblait qu’il avait toujours été son compagnon de jeu. Elle les adorait tous les deux et en temps normal elle les aurait écouté et suivi à l’autre bout de la terre, mais là elle avait très envie de leur envoyer une décharge énergétique.

\- Mariand’r, tenta une nouvelle fois Albion, il faut qu’on parte maintenant. Istis va nous ouvrir un miroir vers Myrrynnian, notre père s’y trouvait aux dernières nouvelles. On l’avertira de ce qui se passe à la citadelle et on reviendra ici avec des renforts après.

\- C’est maintenant qu’ils ont besoin d’aide.

\- Après ne veut pas forcément dire dans longtemps, simplement le temps de réunir des troupes en renfort. À ce moment, si tu veux, tu pourras te joindre aux combats.

La princesse étudia un instant l’argument avant de consentir à descendre. Ce plan lui convenait. Aussitôt descendue, Albion lui saisit la main. Le tumulte et la rage de se lancer dans la bataille qu’elle ressentait jusque lors reflua et elle se sentit plus calme, plus rationnelle...et plus angoissée, elle leur avait fait perdre de précieuses minutes avec sa crise.

\- Loué soit X’hal, lâcha Istis dès qu’elle vit ses traits se détendre. On va enfin pouvoir déguerpir.

\- Combien de temps il te faut pour relier les miroirs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais relié les miroirs de cette salle à ceux de Myrrynian. Une vingtaine de minutes peut-être plus, répondit finalement la jeune fille qui commençait à s’affairer auprès d’un miroir de la pièce.

\- Tu n’as pas un miroir qui y est déjà relié ?

\- J’en avais un, dans les appartements de ma mère. Je pourrais y rétablir la connexion en quelques minutes mais pour ça il nous faudrait traverser le palais, et en plein putsch c’est trop risqué.

\- Et les miroirs de cette pièce mènent où, interrogea Albion avec une anxiété qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Nos appartements, le kiosque réfléchissant et les cuisines.

\- Aucun n’est un bon échappatoire, déclara Mariand’r qui, à présent qu’elle avait repris ses esprits, analysait chacune de leurs possibilités.

\- Alors il va falloir se dépêcher, décréta Albion, comment peut-on aider ?

\- Vous pouvez tracer ce modèle sur le miroir, répondit la magicienne en leur tendant une des feuilles sur lesquelles elle travaillait à toute vitesse.

\- Sois honnête. Ils arrivent, fit Mariand’r à Albion et c’était presque plus une certitude qu’une question.

Albion ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête l’air grave sans leur préciser qu’il avait senti la présence de Circé au bas de la tour. Ils se mirent au travail pour préparer leur évacuation.

Ils ne franchirent jamais le miroir. La sorcière n’avait eu aucun mal à briser les sceaux qui maintenaient les portes de la salle scellées et le sortilège de transfert n’était pas prêt. Tous les trois auraient aimé dire qu’ils avaient opposé une résistance farouche mais il n’en fut rien. Ils furent happés par un sortilège de Circé sitôt les portes ouvertes et quand ils revinrent à eux, il n’était plus l’heure de se battre. Un sceau avait été apposé sur Mariand’r et Albion pour les empêcher de recourir à leurs pouvoirs et Istis avait été privé de son grimoire sans lequel, et sans accès à ses matériaux et composants, elle ne pouvait pas réaliser le moindre sort. Et Mariand’r se dit que leur échec lui était entièrement dû, elle regrettait amèrement de leur avoir fait perdre autant de temps.

Dans le palais de Karan Shah, Ibn al Xu’ffasch regardait d’un œil circonspect l’émissaire Tamaranien envoyé par la nouvelle souveraine pour leur offrir un cortège d’esclaves marquant, selon les dires de l’émissaire, la volonté de renouer des relations cordiales avec le royaume de Parbat et l’espoir d’une alliance profitable.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour ce prologue, on se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 1 !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, je sais pas s'il y a une grande communauté fan de ce ship sur le site mais si vous en êtes, manifestez vous dans les review ^^


End file.
